canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mona Lisa
Ramona Lisa Jones (better known as "Mo", "Mona", "Mona Lisa", or "The Lovely Lizard Lady") is a character that appeared in an episode of the original Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon. About her In the 1987 cartoon series, Mona Lisa was a Caucasian female human in her late teens or early 20s with brown hair held back in a ponytail by a pink hairtie, had blue eyes, and wore a pink dress with matching heels and gold bracelets and a necklace. She was a college student who majored in physics, but she was mutated into an anthropormorphic humanoid lizard by radioactive backwash from a submarine's nuclear power reactor. One day, while on a fishing trip with some friends, a pirate named Captain Filch attacked their boat, and even though her friends were able to escape, Filch kidnapped Mona and after finding out about her knowledge in physics, forced her to help him with experiments on his submarine, so he could take over the world. Mona played along, but one night, she tried to destroy his nuclear power reactor and in the process was mutated. After her transformation, Mona Lisa has webbed fingers, can jump extremely high, and use her highly developed legs and very powerful tail for attacking. She met Raphael after he won a ticket to a costume party on MacDonald Crump's yacht and decided to go disguised as a mutant turtle. Mona had just thought that he had a very good costume, and she didn't think it wasn't that unusual that he was dressed up like a mutant turtle. Mona knew there had been some tabloid sightings of them, and lots of people seemed to have thought it made a great Halloween costume. As Raphael boarded the yacht, he saw Mona, and thought she was wearing a female mutant costume, so she grabbed his arm and pretended to be his date to get on the boat, but it wasn't love at first sight, it just seemed like he was the only one without a date. Mona noticed that Raphael's arm didn't feel a bit like fabric, it felt like her own skin, and when she kissed him, his face didn't feel like a mask, because it was warm and soft. After Filch was put in jail, she followed the turtles back to New York and surprised them by showing up at the lair with pizzas for them. In the 2012 cartoon series, Y'Gythgba is a humanoid newt with blue skin, many large oval shaped spots that spread across her body but are most visible on her head and the back of her neck, striped eyeballs, and a large tail. She wears a greenish-blue armored exoskeleton astro-combat suit which includes an inverted teardrop shaped crystal in her chest plate that appears to keep her space helmet locked on in places where she cannot breathe the atmosphere, oval-shaped plates on the back of her forearms that can morph into weapons, and spiked tail extensions near the end of her tail. Y'Gythgba is a fair and noble highly skilled warrior who is the lieutenant of the Salamandrian Air Troops and takes honor very seriously and personally. She has the heart of a warrior and is not afraid to charge head-first into a fight, takes no pity or mercy on those who dishonor or attack them, is aggressive, strong-headed, stubborn at times, but also caring, emotional, and protective of her loved ones. However, her temper and stubbornness sometimes lead to her jumping to conclusions and causing unnecessary fights, and her trust is not something easily gained. She was cynical towards the turtles after their initial fight and even rejected Raphael's offer to work as a team, but she became a loyal ally once Raphael proved to her that was not her enemy. Y'Gythgba developed mutual romantic feelings for Raphael throughout their misadventure on Thalos 3, though she initially tried to put them aside and hide it from him. When Raphael saved her from two ice dragons, she quickly returned the favor and finally vocalized her admiration for him, and after she revealed her name to him as Y'Gythgba, Raphael requested calling her Mona Lisa because on earth she was known as the most beautiful woman in art, and Y'Gythgba allowed this. Family Mona Lisa's family members are: Jon Jones (father) Sara Smith-Jones (mother) Emily Jones (sister) Erin Jones (sister) Friends Mona Lisa's friends include: Leonardo, Donatello, Michaelangelo, Raphael, Venus De Milo, Splinter, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Micansana Dini, Rosita Friez, Marai Tjeersma, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Azure Turtle, Adam the wolverine turtle, and Shellbrina Enemies Mona Lisa's enemies are: Oroku Saki/The Shredder, Baxter Stockman, Slash, Leatherhead, The Rat King, Tokka, Rahzar, Captain Filch, Manon, and Shellsha Role in MicaTurtle's headcanon In MicaTurtle's headcanon, Mona Lisa has matured a lot since the turtles first met her. Because when the turtles first met Mona, she was angry at the world and directed a lot of this anger towards Filch for turning her into a mutant. After Filch was put in jail, she followed the turtles back to New York and surprised them by showing up at the lair with pizzas for them because she decided to stay with them for a few days, then Mona parted ways with the turtles and went back to her home in Los Angeles, California. Once there, she studied up in martial arts because she never had any martial arts training before her mutation. The self discipline she learned in martial arts has helped her immensely, because she has webbed fingers, can jump extremely high, and use her highly developed legs and very powerful tail for attacking. She still feels angry at the world often, but has learned to take out her frustrations by turning them into poems, swimming, and exercising. Because Mona was a very good gymnast before her mutation, she is very agile and a lot of her technique includes just dodging the blows. Eventually, Mona came back to New York to find a new place to live because an organization called MATCO was after her because they thought she apparently killed Filch, when she really just put him in jail. She had found a very nice apartment in April's apartment building, and her mom, dad, and two younger twin sisters live in Nevada. Mona brought up the subject of talking about marriage to Raphael because she had known him as a boyfriend for quite a long time, so she thought it was time to move on with their relationship. At first, Raphael told her that he always thought of it as nothing more than a posed, frilly, and over-posh ceremony that is more for the appeasement of friends and family then for the the groom and bride. A few days later, Raphael had told Mona about how he been thinking about what she had said about marriage being an important bond between two souls, and he thought she was right, so he confessed to her that he would be honored if she shared that bond with him. Mona is going to get married to Raphael soon, "settle down" as they call it. Mona's relationship with Raphael is very solid because they understand each other so fully, they also are both very passionate, deeply in love, and seem to have one of those rare loves that never seems to die. Mona thanks the heavens every day for Raphael, and Raphael does vice-versa. Back when Mona was still so full of anger from fighting Filch, she thought of herself as hideously ugly, but Raphael had told her that she had outer beauty in her mutated form, because he sees such lovely curves and shapes in both her body and her face, and thinks that her tail makes her beauty even sexier. She even learned to see the beauty in her inner self, something her mother was always trying to teach her to do. She often thinks to herself "If I had the chance to go back to being a normal human, would I?" One day, she suddenly fell onto the floor of a totally different place than her apartment and felt herself change as she lost her tail and then looked at her hands, she was a human who now believed that she was weak willed and awkward! While Mona looked up into a tubular tank and saw her mutant body swimming in milky blue-white liquid, a wrinkled old man, who was dressed in a red kimono and spoke with a voice in an Oriental accent, had walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Mona quickly realized the man was more Hamato Yoshi than Splinter at the moment. Mona is a world class gymnast with some martial arts training and her weapons of choice are: a can of venomous mace spray, a gila stun gun, a ninja nail file sai, blow fish mace, and a kusari-fundos (a weapon which consists of a chain with weights on either end). Her personality traits show that she is smart, serious, and content, while her favorite hobbies include writing poetry, swimming, jogging, and gymnastics. The gallery of pictures Mona Lisa by Audra Burgess.png Mona Lisa by MicaTurtle.png Mona Lisa the human.png Venus De Milo and Mona Lisa by chikuwaaaaa.png Mona Lisa the human 2.png Mona Lisa's profile in Japanese.png Mona Lisa and Raphael 6.png Mona Lisa and Raphael 5.png Mona Lisa and Raphael 4.png Mona Lisa and Raphael 3.png Mona Lisa and Raphael 2.png Mona Lisa and Raphael.png Raphael and Mona Lisa.png Mona Lisa 3.png Mona Lisa 2.png Y'Gythgba.png Trivia The character of Mona Lisa was originally intended to be a mutant turtle, but Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles creator Peter Laird said that a female turtle was a lame and stupid creatively bankrupt idea, so the crew at Fred Wolf Studios changed her to some kind of lizard. In the original cartoon, after the explosion on Filch's sub, she emerges in her present form which physically resembles a lizard, only with breasts and hair, which are distinctively mammalian traits, since she was once a human who was turned into a lizard with webbed fingers, highly developed legs, and a very powerful tail. This means that unlike the creation of 99% of the other mutants, she became a reptile creature who swims like a fish and jumps like a frog, although no mutagen or animal, such as Filch's anemone guards, were in sight. In the current cartoon, she is a slim lizard-like alien with 5 long fingers and toes, and a long tail, who is a highly skilled salamandrian warrior and is said to be from the same race as the newtralizer. The backing card for the Mona Lisa action figure identifies her as "the lovely lizard lady", and was she slightly re-designed for the action figure: in the TV episode she had brown hair and two-toed feet, but her action figure version has black hair and three-toed feet.Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with bows Category:Green characters Category:Anthro characters Category:Hybrids Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters Category:Protagonists